Huniepop: Fire & Ice
by Nitro13
Summary: How come a Fiery mega bitch and cool as Ice gamer are friends? Allow me to explain.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs or games. They are property of Huniepot, Blink 182 and Nintendo.**

* * *

Nikki walked through the halls of Glenberry High school. She carried a cyan game boy SP in her tiny hands. She clicked away at the buttons initiating combos and activating powerful strikes. She balled her tiny fist after the pokéball stops shaking.

"You're mine Articuno." She mutters under her breath.

She continued to walk towards the entrance in a crowd of eager students, all wanting to escape the academic shackles of the week on a Friday afternoon. Nikki was in the same boat, though she wasn't heading home. She was getting a ride from her best friend Audrey Belrose. Audrey was one of the richest girls in school, if not the richest, and was heir to the Belrose Fashion Corporation. Her father just happened to be a photographer for Audrey's Mother who was the top model for Belrose, even before marrying the head of the company. Once they met the two girls became quick friends and have been since childhood despite the three-year age difference and their varying hobbies.

Anyways, Audrey would undoubtedly want to go somewhere first: Most likely McDonalds… Burger King… Wendy's? She could go for a Frosty. A chocolate one, obviously. As for why did Audrey want to go somewhere? She was in mourning. Her mom passed away a month ago and Nikki was there to support her, no matter what.

The brown-haired girl glanced around as she left the school. She ate her way past the bus's and there she saw her in the parking lot leaning against a cherry red convertible wearing a red tank top and black cut off shorts with a white belt. Her mid riff was visible and she was messing around on her smartphone in a pink case. With all that red anyone would expect her to have red hair too, but her hair was black with blue highlights. Nikki had to admit that blue streaks were cool, she was thinking of dying her hair a shade of blue at some point. The small girl adjusted her glasses and made her way over to Audrey.

Audrey looked up and her pink lips curved upward into a smile.

"Hey, there you are. I almost didn't see you cuz you're so tiny." She teased her friend.

"Hi, Audrey." Nikki replied tossing her bag into the back seat and opening the back-seat passenger side door next to were Audrey stood.

The raven-haired girl pushed her hand against the door, stopping Nikki from opening it. The smaller girl looked up at her older friend. Audrey looked her over with hey red eyes, which Nikki knew were colored contacts to help Audrey with her myopia.

"Is something wrong?" Nikki asked.

"You tell me?" Audrey replied.

Nikki took a moment before stepping over to the front seat passenger door. Audrey smiled and walked around to the driver's side. She usually made it so Nikki sat either next to or across from her whenever they hung out. Nikki got in and buckled up while Audrey hopped into the driver side seat. The black haired girl turned on the radio. As the music pumped, they drove off, peeling out of the parking lot. Nikki looked at her bestie who was singing along to the music.

" _All the small things. True care, truth brings. I'll take one lift. You ride, best trip._ " She sang, nudging Nikki's shoulder on the last two verses.

Nikki offered a meek smile. Audrey could always make her smile, a gift very few real-life people possessed. The brown-haired girl was surprised at how cheerful her friend was. She'd expect Audrey to be sad but here she was, happy as a clam. A complete turn around from her somber silence they'd experienced the Friday prior.

"So, let's get some ice cream?" Audrey offered.

Nikki's ears perked up and she slowly adjusted her glasses.

"I could go for a hot fudge sundae." She noted.

Audrey smiled and drove Nikki to her favorite soft serve Ice cream shop Scoop Zone. It was a typical ice cream shop with a counter, several flavors, checkered floor, and air conditioning cranked up to the maximum.

The two girls sat across from each other, Nikki with a hot fudge sundae and Audrey with two scoops of strawberry. The two began their feast. Halfway through Audrey placed her spoon down.

"So, how are things?"

Nikki wiped some chocolate sauce off of her mouth while glancing at the half-eaten brownie sinking into the sea of melted Neapolitan ice cream.

"Oh, you know… same old stuff…"

Audrey leaned forward across the table.

"Alright, whose asses do I gotta kick?" Audrey demanded with a serious look.

"Nobodies. It's just the Senior cheer leaders." Nikki answered.

"Gawd, I hated those skanks the minute I saw them! Now they're picking on my bestie?" Audrey grumbled.

"It's fine! Let's just forget about it." Nikki said stirring her now soupy dessert.

Audrey looked passed Nikki and gurgled in displeasure.

"Might be hard." Audrey muttered.

Before Nikki could respond she heard the door jingle. The small girl turned and as luck would have it, the very Seniors they spoke of were standing in the doorway. Nikki did the only sensible thing and faced forward with her back turned to them, praying that they didn't see her. The four sets of footsteps all converged upon Nikki's location. She could feel their eyes in her as she sunk down in her chair.

"Well, well, Nichole Ann-Marie. What are you doing here?" The dark-skinned girl asked with a smirk.

This girl was Chloe, and she was the one that always started it before the others joined in.

"Eating along probably." Another girl tittered.

"Guys, come on. Leave her alone." The blonde girl offered.

"She was the only one Nikki didn't hate. The only one that was nice. Nikki felt a little bad that she couldn't recall this one's name.

"After all, my mom always says "As long as you're good to others and treat them with respect—"

"Oh, c'mon Tiff. We're just having a little fun." The chocolate cheerleader spoke.

Audrey slammed her hand down on the table catching Nikki, the cheerleaders', and several customers' attentions. Audrey glared at the dark toned girl with a crooked smirk.

"Barbies right. You should leave her alone." Audrey warned.

All the girls, aside from Nikki and Chloe, backed away. Chloe actually stepped forward.

"Oh great. It's you. What's you're malfunction?" Chloe spat.

"Nothing my foot up your ass can't fix." Audrey growled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It's so loose back there I can probably jam it up to my knee."

Both girls glared at the other. The hate they shared for each other could be felt through out the Ice cream parlor. Audrey was ready to bust this girls face open. Nikki wanted to see that, but she hadn't finished her sundae, and she didn't want to get kicked out before that. She had this thing about closure. Perhaps that's why she kept replaying all these games to 100 % completion. Regardless this Ice cream shop was about to become a _Street Fighter_. However before either girl could start. Tiffany, the captain, stepped in between them.

Chloe was surprised as Tiffany stood in front of her with her arms out, like she was ready to take the blow for Audrey. Audrey was surprised as well, why was she doing this

"Tiff move." Chloe ordered.

"No. I'm not going to let you do this Chloe." Tiffany responded sternly.

"Someone has to show that Mega=bitch her place!" Chloe yelled.

"You're really going to fight her? You think you can win?" Tiffany responded.

Chloe didn't respond. She glanced at Audrey who folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow waiting for her response. Chloe sneered at Audrey before turning around and walking back to the group of friends. Tiffany let out a sigh and turned to Audrey. Audrey knit her eyebrows.

"You want some too Ms. Maye?" Audrey asked.

Tiffany didn't respond. Instead she placed her hand on Audrey's shoulder. Her stern face turned into a gentle one.

"I heard about what happened to your mom. I'm so sorry. If anything like that had happened to my mom… I'd be devastated. If you ever want to talk about it, I'd be happy to listen." Tiffany apprised.

She then glanced at Nikki who had been watching the whole time quietly.

"Sorry to interrupt." Tiffany apologized.

With that she left, her friends following her out the door. The two girls watched her leave.

"She's… actually really nice." Nikki mentioned.

"She's hiding something. People aren't that nice." Audrey muttered in response to Nikki's note.

Audrey sat down and stuffed a runny scoop of strawberry ice cream into her mouth. Nikki watched and smiled. Not only did Audrey stand up for her, but was ready to beat someone up in public too. She smiled in admiration at her best friend.

Nikki played with her blue hair in the mirror. The cyan dye was fading and her brown roots were showing. She'd have to pick up some hair dye on her next Rite-Aid candy/Ice cream run. She noticed a few crumbs on her grey sweater and brushed them off. While doing so, Nikki heard the doorbell ring. She adjusted her glasses and made her way over to the front door of her apartment.

Upon opening it her best friend Audrey, now sporting scarlet hair with white frosted tips, barged on in. Audrey wore a gothic lolita dress with a read and white checkerboard pattern and adorned with red bows. She did a twirl for Nikki and smirked.

"Well? How do I look?" She inquired.

"Red?" Nikki responded.

Audrey rolled her eyes at her BF's answer.

"What are you? A 'tard? Of course it's fuckin' red! Red is sexy. Exhibit A through fuckin' Z bitches." Audrey responded striking a pose.

Nikki needed to review her choice in friends. She still liked Audrey, but she was such a bitch now. What happened?

"I agree. Red is definitely her color." Said a voice.

Nikki turned to see Tiffany walk in. She gave Nikki a cheerful smile. Every weekend for the past year ever since Nikki moved into this apartment, these two girls would invade her place on the weekends and either sleepover or drag her out to a nightclub or bar or wherever.

"Hey, I can see your brown hair. I haven't seen it for a while." Tiffany chirped.

"I'm going to dye it tomorrow." Nikki mumbled.

As the two girls entered Nikki sighed in dismay. She was hoping to pull an all-night Mega Man X run but these two kept her from doing that. And even though she seemed to have a frown, when the two weren't looking, a small grin would form on her lips, for only a mere second. Despite what she said or thought, Nikki had wonderful friends.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays. So I tried to sneak this one under the Christmas tree, but I couldn't. This was just an idea I had to explain why Audrey and Nikki were friends. Also I've had a lot of stuff going on to prevent me from progressing and posting new chapters in my three big Hunie fics, but now I'm back on track so expect and update soon. Until then I hope you enjoy this little story, and for more Huniepop please read "Tiffanies Epilogue" "Audrey-Pop" and "The Huniepop Effect". Please R &R.**


End file.
